<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Stand on Ceremony by madamewriterofwrongs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970268">Don't Stand on Ceremony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/pseuds/madamewriterofwrongs'>madamewriterofwrongs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Failed Proposal, Firefam Feels, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz, Soft evan buckley, goofballs in love, they're idiots and i love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/pseuds/madamewriterofwrongs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe, he spent his day off making arrangements for Christopher to spend the night with his Abuela. And maybe he asked Maddie to go ring shopping with him. And maybe he begged Maddie not to tell Chimney. And maybe Chimney had been giving him knowing looks all day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Stand on Ceremony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New to the 9-1-1 Buddie love but here we are. Just a short piece that basically came to me in a dream. </p><p>Check out my tumblr <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madamewriterofwrongs/blog/madamewriterofwrongs">madamewriterofwrongs</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck was happy. He couldn’t believe he could say that. First, he didn’t want any romantic relationships – self-diagnosed sex addict. Then he was in the most serious relationship with a woman, with whom he could see spending the rest of his life loving. There were others here and there but it took him a long time to acknowledge that he might be lonely even with them.</p><p>And then there was Eddie. And Christopher. He loved that boy more than anything. And Eddie. Eddie was his competition. Then his best friend. Then more. The sex was unexpected – though not unenjoyable – but the love was inevitable.</p><p>And he was happy. He wanted to always be this happy.</p><p>So maybe, he spent his day off making arrangements for Christopher to spend the night with his Abuela. And maybe he asked Maddie to go ring shopping with him. And maybe he begged Maddie not to tell Chimney. And maybe Chimney had been giving him knowing looks all day.</p><p>He was going to do it tonight. They were going to go out to a semi-fancy restaurant (that Maddie helped pick out) and then he’d pop the question when they were at home and happy and full of semi-fancy food. It was perfect.</p><p>Throughout the day, his eyes kept drifting to his bag, the anticipation making him smile. If anyone noticed, they didn’t say anything to him – though he might have seen Chimney whisper something to Hen that made her smirk.</p><p>It didn’t matter. After tonight, everyone would know.</p><p>His shift was fairly uneventful. A few calls to accidents or minor injuries. Nothing heroic or life changing. For once, Buck was a little disappointed. An emergency would have made the time go faster. They were returning from a routine two-car accident when he heard Eddie calling his name across the room.</p><p>He looked up in time to catch the red box that flew at his chest.</p><p>Oh no! The engagement ring. He’d found it. Well that sucked.</p><p>“Open it.” He looked at Eddie who had the biggest cocky smirk on his face. The love was definitely inevitable.</p><p>Humoring his – hopefully – fiancé, he opened the ring box to reveal a think gold band with the company logo printed on the pillow.</p><p>Hang on.</p><p>That wasn’t the company he’d bought the ring from.</p><p>“No.” His scandalized tone stopped the firehouse in its tracks.</p><p>“No?” Eddie echoed.</p><p>“No?!” Came a chorus of voices.</p><p>“No.” He repeated. But when he looked up and saw the stunned look on Eddie’s face, he fumbled to explain. “No. Not no. Umm…” He held the box up. “This isn’t the ring I bought.”</p><p>Eddie just stared. “What?”</p><p>“The ring in my bag, this isn’t it.”</p><p>“Why do you have a ring in your bag?”</p><p>“I was going to give it to you after dinner.” He added a little eagerly. “If you said yes.”</p><p>Hen tried to keep it under her breath but everyone heard her mutter “Oh I think we know it was going to be a yes.”</p><p>Buck kept waving the box at Eddie who was slowly walking across the silent station. “But this isn’t my ring.”</p><p>“No.” Eddie smirked. “It’s my ring.”</p><p>“Why do you have a” Buck wasn’t an entire idiot. He just never expected anything like this. Never expected to be in a relationship where it could happen. Maybe it took him a second to understand what everyone else clearly already knew. “Wait, are you. Are you asking what I think you’re asking?”</p><p>Eddie had to laugh. “I. Yes.”</p><p>This time, Hen didn’t even try to hide it as she leaned over to Chimney who had, at some point, whipped out his phone to record the odd interaction. “You’re getting this, right?”</p><p>“Maddie would never forgive me if I didn’t.”</p><p>Buck met Eddie in the middle, still holding the box in his hand like he’d almost forgotten about it. Just staring at Eddie. “That is so crazy.”</p><p>“You boys are so dumb.” Henriette, for all her virtues, couldn’t help but tease them. There were a few chuckles in response, including from the dumb boys in question, but Bobby broke through the crowd that had formed to pat Buck on the back.</p><p>“I think it’s romantic.” He nodded his approval. “Congratulations, you two.”</p><p>Wits returned, Buck offered a lopsided smile as he leaned in to Bobby. “Well, I haven’t actually given him the ring yet.”</p><p>“You haven’t accepted the one I gave you.”</p><p>“You never asked me, you just threw it at me.”</p><p>“I thought a casual proposal would be romantic.”</p><p>“You still haven’t asked me.”</p><p>Eddie sighed, rolling his eyes. But then he opened his hands in a welcoming gesture and smiled that sweet, calming smile of his. “Marry me, Buck?”</p><p>The firefighter pretended to think for a moment before his mouth opened into the widest grin. “Alright.” He shrugged before accepting Eddie’s embrace. He pressed his hands, to his fiancé’s face and kissed him gently – they weren’t allowed much more PDA at work after the incident but this occasion called for something more sweet and less spicy.</p><p>When they parted, Eddie couldn’t stop smiling. Buck kept his eyes on his as he slipped the ring onto his finger. A perfect fit. Oh, right!</p><p>“The ring! My ring!”</p><p>Bobby patted his back to get his attention as he took off in a jog towards the locker rooms. “Which pocket?”</p><p>“Side outer pocket.” He called out.</p><p>Bobby was back quickly, presenting Buck with the red box he’d been anticipating all day. With little ceremony, Buck opened the box to reveal the wide, gold band with the company logo imprinted on the pillow and slipped it onto Eddie’s finger.</p><p>As the crowd around them cheered and clapped, Buck and Eddie kissed once again, hearts full.</p><p>The secret smile Buck had been harboring all day was now a projected across his whole body.</p><p>Buck was happy. He finally got to say it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>